Talk:Jailer of Faith
99 Cap *THF/NIN + any mage Duo If you stay ready to instantly silena your tank or bring echo herbs you'll end up needing maybe 2 cure IVs the entire fight if that, for stonega IIIs. good luck on torque --Josiahkf 10:49, December 5, 2011 (UTC) 90 CAP DUO/TRIO I have done this multiple times. Fairly easy at 90 cap with emp weapons. Done this as: NIN / THF / WHM: Generally raped it in under a minute. It has terrible defense and spamming Darkness skillchain deals nearly 20-25%. It will never cast a spell unless it has manafront up. (because you are over its level you interrupt almost 100%) Whitemage just needs to be ready to cure stonega3 (still does 500-800 dmg to a group of two) and stona after breakga. NIN / WHM: Dual boxed this fairly easy. Just put Migawari: Ichi(with AF3+2 body) up to take -ga3 Solo as it still does insane damage. (i took a 950 damage one w/o -mdt because i was dual boxing) All other spells are generally absorbed. Overall: The only real threat at all from this NM at all is Stonega III as it still can do massive damage all of his other spells can be absorbed. To nullify Stonega III you can just use Migawari: Ichi with AF3+2 body. Note: Seems to have around 20-25k HP just by noticing 1.6k Blade: His --NightScope2142 04:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Info Casts strong Earth based magic: -Stonega 3 -Stone 4 -Breakga Is resistant to Stun / Bind / Sleep Is weak to Aero, although Thunder and Ice spells both do 600+ damage to it if merited sufficiently. --unknown Automaton Stone V does ~1700, without Absorb-INT. --Seedling 22:00, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Resisted an elemental seal sleep II from 85BLM/41RDM with 111 int, 328 enfeebling skill and HQ staff. I would call that immune, but maybe that is just me. 09/16/2010 Headline text Today I confirmed that the ??? movement is no longer 30minutes, but now 15minutes, we discovered this after a few very frustration hours Has the ??? movement been changed back to 30 mins as Sparik changed it to? If so, when? I haven't popped Faith in about 3 months, but back then it was defiantely 15 minutes. Can anyone who's recently popped it confirm either way? --Strifey 21:26, 29 January 2007 (EST) I can confirm that it moves every 30 min, not 15 min. --Inoiown 15:58, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Info Typing as we are doing faith. Takes 30 min stills. Being outside alliance does not work if the whm has any hate on faith. Sscythe pandy When the time for the ??? is up, it will go away for about 1 minute and then be reassigned randomly to one of the 5 towers. This means it can be in tower X, depop for approx. 1 minute and repop in tower X (the same tower). --Lorcas 21:23, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Movement Speed I've been taking a break from sea for 3-4 years, I come back to this guy, and he seems to have obtained a fairly substantial +movement speed bonus. As a THF/NIN with Trotter's kiting around in the standard square room in the tower, I couldn't gain ground on him *ever* unless it was casting spells, and the moment that was done, it seemed like he would catch up within 55 seconds or so... Am I misremembering and he's always had +movement speed (If so, shouldn't this be reflected on the main page) or did SE just decided to Ninja-Gimp low manning this guy? Reverting Background information I don't know the reason for the below detailed information is removed from the main page without ANY discussion or notice, and I consider this is an extremly rude manner to the original contributor. The information piece explained extremly well about the 7 jailer and the 7 sin weapon. Whoever made the changes should at least state a reason whatsoever. Even if you dislike the piece of information or even being hostile to certain religon, as here is a wiki, your personal view is, frankly speaking, none of our bussiness. Based on the above reasons and unity of other Jailer pages. Revert in 24hrs. --Timfung 20:18, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :I would say it had more to do with the fact that for some reason, there was more "Background Information" than there was actual information. Background Information should be interesting background that briefly and concisely provides information to a character, monster, or place, not ramble on as a C-n-P of a TOW article. If I were to post the entire script to Poetic Edda just because it had to do with Valkyrie's Fork, that too would be considered far too much information. It has nothing to do with religious hostility (where did that come from?), and neither rude (the point is to make intelligent, streamlined, clear articles, isn't it?), but more a nature of slimming the article with relevant information. --Baroness 15:49, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Miscellaneous Background Information Moved from the main page The Heavenly Virtues The 7 Jailers of Sea are based on the 7 Virtues. Virtue is defined as moral excellence. Virtue can accordingly be characterized as having desirable character traits, traits which direct a person to act in accord with the best possible standard. In other words, Virtues improve us towards the idealized perfection of our being. In order to be virtuous, one must continuously have virtues as habits of their character. The idea of Virtues originate with the ancient Greeks and the idea was later picked up and made a part of Christian moral theology, probably during the Medieval era. There are 2 sets of virtue: the cardinal virtues (sometimes called the classical virtues) & the theological virtues. The former originate with the ancient Greeks and the latter originates in the Bible (New Testament), specifically 1 Corinthians 13, but became popular in Medieval Christianity. The cardinal virtues are: Prudence/Wisdom, Justice, Fortitude/Courage, Temperance. The theological virtues are: Faith, Hope, Charity/Love. Together, these seven virtues were called the Heavenly Virtues or simply the Seven Virtues. The pairing of these seven virtues appeared to have originated with 13th century Christian philosopher Thomas Aquinas in his work "Summa Theologica". They became a popular element for depiction in the Medieval and Renaissance periods. According to ancient Greek philosophy, they viewed each Virtue as being the mean on a spectrum of some characteristic. As such, each Virtue would have 2 vices associated with it, lying at the extremes of that spectrum. Note that the Virtue was the mean, not necessarily the median between both vices. According to Medieval Christian thought, these virtues are said to improve one's love of God and Man. The cardinal virtues are dispositions of one's being which govern one's actions, restrain their passions and guide their conduct in accordance with reason. The theological virtues are said to give Christians the ability to live in a relationship with the Holy Trinity. They are considered to give life to all the moral virtues (the cardinal and theological virtues). The Heavenly Virtues are generally limited to the Roman Catholic denomination of Christianity. It should be noted the Chinese, Muslim, and other cultures have different sets of virtues. The seven Heavenly Virtues do not align up with the Seven Deadly Sins. The seven Holy Virtues (or Contrary Virtues) do though, which are: Humility (counters Pride), Kindness (counters Envy), Patience (counters Wrath), Abstinence (counters Gluttony), Chastity (counters Lust), Liberality (counters Greed), Diligence (counters Sloth). The Virtue of Faith Faith (Fides) is one of the Virtues. It is a theological virtue. Faith is strong belief in something, either a deity, a person, or an idea. While faith is often considered belief without any supporting evidence, it does carry a strong connation of belief based on past observation or present knowledge. As such, faith also incorporates the ideas of fidelity, loyalty, faithfulness, accuracy and even confidence and trust into its definition. Faith is considered by many thinkers as irrational, but many religions consider faith the central tenet which separates members of a religion (who are called members of the faith) from those who are not members (who are called disbelievers or unbelievers). According to Medieval and Renaissance-era Christianity, Faith was the Virtue which gave people the ability to believe in God and all the scripture that form the belief system. It is said though, Faith alone, without Hope or Love, is not enough to "fully unite the believer to Christ and does not make him a living member of his Body". They believed Faith was accompanied by the gifts of knowledge and understanding and would challenge the vices of heresy, apostasy, blasphemy, and lack of belief. In Medieval and Renaissance art, Faith is frequently depicted as a calm-expressioned woman holding a chalice of wine (or in later accounts a book, the Bible) and a staff which is topped with a miniature of Christ on the cross. The wine is the sacramental wine of Catholic tradition. The Jailers of Sea It is not clear what the proper context of the Jailers is. "Jailer of (Virtue)" can be taken two ways. First, it can imply they are the Jailer of (Virtue), imprisoning that Virtue (or more specifically, imprisoning one aspect of Absolute Virtue). This would mean they do not possess the Virtue, they jail it. Second, it can imply they are the Jailer of (Virtue), being a jailer possessing that virtue. This would mean they are a jailer which possesses the Virtue in question. In this case, they would not be jailing the Virtue in their name, they would be jailing the monster known as Absolute Virtue. The latter interpretation is more logical since each Jailer drops a weapon and a torque bearing their namesake Virtue. If they were to be jailing the Virtue in question, it would make more sense for them to drop weapons and torques not named after the virtue, like objects named after the 7 Vices or the 7 Sins. However, the former also makes sense because if the jailer is defeated, the virtue it was imprisoning is released. Absolute Virtue, interestingly, appears to drop 7 items named after synonyms for the deadly sins. It may drop these sins because upon defeating Absolute Virtue you theoretically destroy all the virtues, leaving the only thing left to gain to be sins. It is also possible that the sins are the "chains" placed on Absolute Virtue. * Sin of Indignation (wrath) * Sin of Insolence (pride) * Sin of Indulgence (greed) * Sin of Infatuation (lust) * Sin of Indolence (sloth) * Sin of Invidiousness (envy) * Sin of Intemperance (gluttony) Weak to Air? I've fought this recently several times in a low man group to help a friend get Faith Torque. As WHM/BLM with 0 magic accuracy gear, and +9 INT, I've sucessfully landed Burn 100% of my attempts, and I've failed to land Choke every attempt except 1 without Elemental Seal, even when casting immediately after Burn to lower its INT and make the Choke land easier. Also glancing at party RDM nukes, Fire appears to go resisted less often. I think the only reason Weak to Wind was put on this mob was people simply assumed it was because it casts earth spells. You can still get good damage with Thunder people have reported, and all other Euvhis are weak to fire. Hit Points My Predator Claws did ~550dmg and dropped of its life. I assume it has around (100/3) * 550 = ~18.000 Hit Points. -- A drop of 3% can be induced by 2.01% of the mob's health. Or 2.51%, depending how windower calculates mob HP. For example 990/1000 = 99%, 979/1000 = 97%. 11/1000 / 2%. So that HP guesstimation would have a margin of error... ±180*3 percent = 500. 17,000 to 19,000 possible, wouldn't put it past SE to make it an even 20k. w/e this really doesnt matter, 18k is close enough. Windower doesn't calculate mob HP- The server gives this information. 1 damage will always take an enemy down from 100% to at least 99%, so you need to be able to do at least 2% damage in one strike to approximate its HP, and any fractional amount over a percentage drops you to the next percentage, until you get to 1% HP remaining where the mob must reach exactly zero HP before it shows 0%.Tahngarthortalk- 04:24, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Pet Kill One effective way to kill this quickly is to go summoner heavy. Pop him, then throw a Monk on it (constant punches interrupts casting). Keep Barstonra/gold capricio on the mnk full time, and have 4-5 garudas doing Predator Claws. Makes the fight very safe as Breakga on an avatar seems isolated to the avatar and not the rest of your alliance. The only really annoying part of this mob is finding the ???'s quickly. Msofty 15:58, September 5, 2009 (UTC) BST Duo Easy BST duo (possibly even solo if you have +MDB axes.) Used 1 DipperYuly 1 sheep, each used maybe 7 Pet food Zeta's no danger at all. Fearforever.Fenrir 28th June 2011. BST Solo Soloed 90 BST/WHM using 5x DipperYuly (8x Pet Food Zeta). 1x +2 eva axe, Pet aug. Anwig Salade/Mirke Wardecors, Ferine quijotes +1. Put pet on JoF and stay out of AoE range. Even on Windsday, most of JoF spells were hitting Dipper unresisted (incl. Breakga). Ended up losing a pet each time Manafont was used. So after calling new pet, kite JoF around the circular room while it is in 2hr casting mode (WHM buffs are useful for this). After it stops casting, attack using the new Dipper. NM will use 2hr multiple times so having the Call Beast ready at the end of each 2hr is key. Having a decent reward build will help between Call Beast recasts. Not an ideal strategy, but info might be useful for others interested in BST solo. Zenji.Odin 31st Aug 2011 Confirmed party setups (by myself) blm/rdm, blm/rdm, blm/rdm, sch, whm, rdm/blm for this setup you are relying on the RDM having high merits in wind and enfeeb. NO ONE should be casting ANY enfeebs other than then RDM using gravity (to keep resist build on the minimum). at some point gravity will resist and you should have an ES gravity order for the black mages. SCH and WHM should stand on opsite sides of the circle where can can stona each other and be in range of any kiters. Add a good pld/nin for kiting if u got one, but if your rdm is good enough you shouldnt need a pld. I cant stress how important it is that your rdm is good @ enfeebs/wind and that your dont waste enfeebs on faith and build his resistance. smn smn smn rdm brd cor (add WHM and or SCH for safety) with three forms of refresh your smns should never run out of MP. use garuda, pred. claws only. re-smn pets if they get stoned one at a time, make sure hate is solid before desmn. I really dont recommend doing this without a whm or sch or both just incase you get a loose breakga on the party, it can be a deal breaker; But if you play pro and you get a bit of luck its not nessary with setup (fyi I always bring a whm or sch cuz wipe breakga f*cks up my day). Information for kiters From experience, and from testimonials, Jailer of Faith moves at about +25% movement speed. A kiter will find minimal use for Crimson Cuisses, as it will catch up to you anyways. *Save Gravity for when you actually need it. If you're on the opposite side of the room, you don't need gravity to be cast. That being said, don't be afraid to ask for gravity. If Jailer of Faith swiftly catches up to you, ask your red mage to cast gravity. *The distance for the -ga spells is about ~30 yalms. If you run out of range, Jailer of Faith's casting will be cancelled. *Jailer of Faith will stop to cast spells about every 30-45 seconds. With this in mind, you can time your hate-gaining spells effectively. *If you get hit by breakga, swap into your defense/physical damage taken- gear ASAP! --Willoflame 03:32, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Weak to Um, does this mob really share other Euvhi's resistance to fire? Isn't it weak to wind instead? Tahngarthortalk- You're right, it should indeed be changed to Weak to: Wind.--Willoflame 03:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :If you scroll up a bit, you will see that there's already someone talking about it. Here : Talk:Jailer_of_Faith#Weak_to_Air.3F . Soily 05:20, August 5, 2010 (UTC)